Control Freaks
by Inside Out Musica
Summary: Rin and Len are video game addicts. Can a chance meeting change their ways? RinxLen, NOT twincest
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Hi, hi! First Vocaloid fanfic, woot! Basic summary, if you didn't read the front: Rin and Len are addicted to video games, Miku and Kaito are getting tired of them, so they create a video game tournament, which Rin and Len enter, and they meet each other during a match, what happens?**

**Now that you've read that, onward to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid. I never will, unless I earn billions of dollars and buy the company.**

Control Freaks

Chapter 1 Rin's POV

"Rin-chan! Get off the Wii!" Miku shouted at me once again. Annoying negi-obsessed turd. Can't she mind her own business for once? 'Cuz the game never did anything to her.

If you heard her call me "Rin-chan", your guess is right. I am a girl. And a gamer. Got a problem with it?

"But Miku, I have to beat the game first!" I whined back. I had _just_ gotten to the hardest part of the Subspace Emissary mode on Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the part where you have to fight the final boss, Tabuu. That idiot Miku is just trying to mess me up at the part where I need full concentration!

"But Rin-chan, you've already beaten it 12 times! C'mon, don't you wanna go outside and get some fresh air?" Miku just kept on complaining. Seriously, did this game _ever_ do anything to her?

"Miku, I'm at an important part of the game! And I don't _need_ any air!" Before she could complain again, I plowed straight ahead, whittling down Tabuu's HP with Hammers and Final Cutters, courtesy of Kirby. But just before I gave the finishing blow to Tabuu, therefore winning the game, the Wii SHUT OFF.

"MIKU!" I yelled, knowing she would hear it.

Stupid idiot. Now I have to restart. She's not gonna get away with this…

Len's POV

"C'mon, Len-kun, you've been playing your 3DS for… wait… 8 hours-straight!" Urgh, Kaito's bein' a baka again. Doesn't he got some ice cream to stick his big head in?

"Do you _really_ have to count the hours? And shut up, I'm at the best part of the level!" I was playing the new Nintendo 3DS game, Kid Icarus: Uprising, and I was nearing the boss battle, so, of course, Kaito _had_ to stick his nose into my business at _this_ moment.

"Sheesh, Len-kun, can't you at least take that thing outside? It _is_ portable, after all." Of course, BaKaito, like I didn't know _that_.

"Well, who needs the outdoors? _I _don't." So, before that idiot could say anything else, I quickly shot at Medusa using Pit's shotgun and evading whenever she launched an attack at me. Giving up, Kaito sighed and walked out of my room. And just as I was about to beat the game (for the fifth time, may I add), the system shut off.

I threw up my hands in frustration. "Argh! Ran out of battery!"

"Well, figures, since you've been playing for hours at a time." Kaito said, poking his head through the door.

"No one asked you! Get out!" I yelled, shooting him a glare.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to come out, now that the battery's dead."

"Didn't you hear me before? I said _no_!" I shouted, slamming the door in his face.

There was a pause, before he finally said, "Ow." Slow reaction, much.


	2. Flashback: How It All Started

**A/N: So, what'd you think so far? Yeah, it kinda sucked for me. They yelled waaay too much. So, now, lemme say this:**

**THANK YOU to: **

**varshe05, Hanna Kagamine, Pokeshipper-Reborn, tinyTeto-chan, and Luminious Snow**

**for the nice reviews! Thank you to all who support!**

**I'm not really sure how long this story will go. It'll probably go up to chapter 7? 8? At most 10, I hope.**

**Oh, and before people start to ask, their ages are the same as they were introduced as. So, Rin and Len are 14, Miku's 16, Kaito… I dunno how old he is. Probably something like 20. Gumi will be Rin's friend, and she will be 15. The year is, of course, 2011.**

**So! Let's get started, shall we?**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Vocaloid, I would order Rin to burn down a volcano. You don't see that happening, do ya?**

Chapter 2

_The next day_- Miku's POV

Sigh. Those games will never get old for her, will they?

I think the real trouble started around, let's see, when Rin was 8?

Flashback- 6 years ago

"Miku-chan! Miku-chan!" I turned my head to see a white ribbon bouncing up and down. I looked down to see Rin's wide smile.

"Yeah, Rin-chan?" I asked with a grin. She was obviously excited about something, so just that made me happy.

"I finally saved enough and bought a game!" Rin held up a brightly colored box with large print that read "Pokemon Emerald Version". I shook my head.

"Rin, you can't just get the game. You have to buy a console, too." I pat her on the head.

"I know. That's why I bought this too," she said, pulling out a fatter box with "Nintendo DS" on the side. I gaped. **(A/N: Miku's face would be something like this O.O)**

"H-h-how did you get the money for that? DS's are something like, 200 bucks now!" I stammered, amazed at the thing Rin had in her hand.

"I told you, I saved enough and bought them both. What's surprising about that?" Rin asked as she walked to the couch and sat down, starting to open the box.

"W-well, it's not that it's surprising, ok, yes it is, b-but I just don't know where an 8 year old would get that much money." I said.

"Ohh, that. Well, after all of the jobs lawn mowing, raking, and shoveling, with the money that I find on the ground, and the weekly allowance, it adds up pretty quick," she answered matter-of-factly. After that, she pulled out the double-screened machine and pushed the game cartridge into the bottom slot, and pressed the button to turn the game on.

"…" I flopped onto the extra chair on the side, still in disbelief.

End flashback

Well. I can say that she got hooked pretty quick. She figured that thing out in less than 6 hours, without help from a guide.

I rubbed my left cheek. It was still sore from yesterday's _incident_…

_Flashback_- yesterday

"MIKU!" I heard Rin shout my name from all the way downstairs.

"Yes, Rin?" I innocently asked. I had no idea what she was yelling about now, and I wasn't eager to find out…

"You UNPLUGGED my Wii!"

"No, I didn't! I wasn't even near the plug!"

"Lies! You probably turned off that plug thing, too!" I took one glance at her current state. Her face was red in anger, and she clutched the Wiimote tightly.

_Seems that she's really mad, now,_ I thought the obvious.

"Whatever it's called, I didn't do anything. Rin, you should stop jumping to conclusions!"

SMACK. I felt my cheek burn in pain all of a sudden.

"OWWW! Rin! Why'd you slap me?"

"I don't believe you. You better not do that again, or you'll REALLY get it." With that, she stomped out of the room, leaving me to hold my cheek gingerly in my hand.

End flashback

I still don't get why she blamed ME for that.

But then again, I was the only other person in the house with her. And there was no other power outage in the house. So her only thought was that I did it.

But maybe, her Wii could have shorted out. Or the game could have froze. Or something. Why would she just blame _me_ when it could have been something completely different? Argh, she has gotta be bipolar or something, I swear.

Ahem. Moving on.

The next day

Boom! Boom! CRASH!

Ugh. Getting sick of those stupid sounds the stupid game makes. I mean, they go on for _day and night_, over and over and OVER again.

_There has gotta be a way to stop her! But what?_ I desperately thought.

Suddenly, DING! A light bulb went off in my head. Grinning, I grabbed my cell phone and shot out a text.

_Meanwhile_- Kaito's POV

Goddamnit. Len's been playing more than ever these days. Seriously, doesn't he have a _life_?

And he's been getting more moody. Either he's losing again, or he is just bipolar or something.

_Bzzz_. Huh, something's up with my phone. Better check it out.

_You have one new message._ I do? Who would text me? Oh well. Better read it.

**From:** Miku Hatsune

**To: **Kaito Shion

**Sent: **11/6/24 at 3:10 P.M.

**meet me cafe akiba. we need 2 talk**

Huh? Miku? Ah, yes, Miku Hatsune, that pretty, teal-haired, third-year from Len's school. How'd she get my number? Oh, whatever, but 'we need 2 talk'? Hmm. I hope it's not anything weird, or that she's not a crazy fangirl.


	3. A New Tournament?

**A/N Guys, I AM SOOO SORRY! I know it's really late, forgive me please? It's only late cuz of the crazy summer I had. Including a new laptop. So hopefully, I'll be able to upload faster. But the rest of the time, I was starved for inspiration. I AM A FAIL.**

**Now for some responses to reviews.**

**CluelessLeaf****: No, she didn't! I guess the game system overheated or something like that. Or maybe… it was something else(may come up with real reason why)**

**PokeShipper-Reborn****: Yess… Miku's plotting something… something **_**really**_** evil… (jk).**

**Yes, Rin was just really overexcited about it so she saved up everything and cleared out her entire savings just for that Nintendo DS. She is really passionate, even back then when she didn't even **_**start**_** playing yet. The obsession begins…**

**DokiDokiKyuuChan****: Hahaha, me too! Well, kinda. -grabs DS covered with mini Vocaloids- Teehee**

**Luminous Snow****: Yeah, it's meant as a kind of background. Shows how they **_**really**_** got started with it. And introduces the other characters and their personalities, kinda. **

**kagaminevii****: Yeah, I can't do Spice Len. He would just come out as a stupid idiot, lawls.**

**Dancing Kirby Attack****: WELL TOO BAD! DEAL WITH IT PUNK. Hahaha, I kid.**

**DDawesomeness: Hey, those are my favorites, too! High five for epicness! And thanks ^3^**

**And thanks to all you other reviewers! Keep the legacy alive(teehee)!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Vocaloid, the world would end. I kid, I kid. But, no.**

Chapter 3

_Later at the cafe_- Kaito's POV

_I wonder what's up with Miku. I mean, why would she want to see __me__ of all people?_ I thought as I walked down the street. _I bet she doesn't even remember who I am._

Just as I was thinking, I approached Café Akiba. It's one of the nicest little restaurants in town, just sayin'. As I got closer, I saw a girl with two bright teal pigtails sitting at a table. She had her legs crossed and she was tapping her foot, as if she was waiting for someone. _Oh yeah, she's waiting for me._

I approached Miku's table cautiously, wondering if she would think I'm a creeper or something. Suddenly, she looked up and saw my nervous face.

"You're Kaito, right? Of course you are, come on, sit down! And don't worry, I am _not_ a crazy person," Miku exclaimed before dragging me to a chair across from her.

_Okayy… she seems pretty hyper, I guess. Still wonder what she wants._

"All right! So… I heard you're having a problem. Is it possibly concerning video games?" Miku said, with a tiny smirk on her face. I blinked.

_How could she possibly know about that? I don't tell __anyone__ about Len's problem._ Stunned, I lamely answered, "What's it to ya?"

"Don't bother with the questions. I have that same problem, and I have a way to solve it. And it'll only work with another expert on the matter. So… will ya help me out?" she breezily stated, while cockily raising an eyebrow. I'll admit, I think I jumped a little at the fact that she called me an 'expert'.

_A plan? Well, anything will be better than just leaving Len in his mess._

"Okay, I'll help," I said defeatedly. Miku grinned childishly.

"Great! Now, here's the plan…"

_Next day_- Miku's POV

I gazed into the living room. Rin was already playing games like there was no tomorrow.

_All right, time for phase one of 'Operation: Kill the Gaming' to commence._ I tiptoed towards the power outlet and switched it off. Suddenly, all explosions and banging sounds died away. They were soon replaced with stomping and Rin yelling, "MIKUUU!"

"Rin, I can explain!" I said, holding up my hands in mock fear. She snarled.

"You better. I was _just_ about to beat my record in Epic Yarn when _you_ showed up." The giant white ribbon on her head bounced as she shook in frustration. _Will she __ever__ stop wearing that thing?_ I randomly thought before moving on.

"W-well, it's just that, you know how you enter all these tournaments and such? Well, today I was shopping and saw a poster for another one that's happening soon! I even took a flyer to let you see!" I managed to stammer out before holding out the colorful flyer I spent all night making. Well, excuse me, but it had to look _real_.

It didn't take long for Rin to perk up at the words 'tournament' and 'soon'. She snatched the flyer out of my hands and scanned through it at lightning speed.

_Yeeaahh, moments like these really hype her up. Never seen her so excited for anything else._ I thought, kind of taken aback. Suddenly, she whipped the flyer back at my face.

"It's coming up real soon. I gotta go train up. Make sure I win this thing." With that, she zipped off to her room and slammed the door, leaving me to my thoughts.

_Well, looks like we're off to a good start. Wonder how Kaito's doin'._

**A/N: One more thing: Can you go check out my poll? It's an important question, so help me out, guys. Thanks, and FORGIVE ME for being so late.**


	4. The Memories

**A/N: Forgive me! Busy busy schedule and stuff, yaaay. *total sarcasm in case you don't know***

**Aaanyway, this is the new chapter of Control Freaks! Ergh, bear with it being lame for a while?**

**Oh, right, by poll vote, Len's video game pal is Mikuo Hatsune! *chirp chirp* Well, I don't have a real audience app, so show your happiness by yourself.**

**And to settle it, I'm just gonna have Kaito be 18. So he graduated already, but he's not like, a pedo.**

**And a quick response to Luminous Snow: Maybe! Who knows, I may be extra bored and put it in!**

**SONG OF TEH UPDATE: Shotgun Lovers-Miku Hatsune (love it and the Pokespe parody :D)**

**DISCLAIMER: *sigh* Is this even necessary? We all know I'll NEVER own Vocaloid.**

Chapter 4

Rin's POV

The minute Miku told me about this new tournament, I started training. And I mean RIGHT AWAY.

Now usually, I don't trust a single word Miku says**. **But ya gotta be serious if you're talking 'bout video games, right? No way was Miku wrong. Even if the poster _was_ a little bit suspicious.

So, there I was, almost mindlessly jamming buttons on the controller, when my phone rang.

_Kore ga watashi wo REMOTE CONTROL suru kikai desu..._ Ergh, what now? Grumbling, I had to pause the game and get my cell, which I'm pretty sure was somewhere in my bag.

And, sigh. I may need to change my ringtone. Sheesh, that song was from a long time ago. But I can't help it, that song just fits me! And, uhh, to tell the truth, I sang it. There, happy, mysterious people of my mind? It was a few years ago, with some kid named Len. And, err, he may have been my first crush. And the mysterious people of my mind are completely satisfied. WHATEVER! Back to the present, people!

Fumbling with the top half, I managed to flip the phone open and answered reluctantly.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Well, hello to you, too," my best friend Gumi sighed into the receiver. "Don't you bother to even CHECK caller id?" I gave a nervous chuckle of some sort.

"Err, sorry, Gumi. Just in the zone and all, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure, make excuses. So what's up?"

"Pssh, why would you assume anything's up?" I waved my hand in a dismissive way, but since Gumi couldn't see it, it was pointless.

"Nice try, Rin. You only ever get 'in the zone' whenever there's something big. So come on, spill." I sighed.

"Fiiine. I was gonna tell you anyways, but whatever. So! There's a new video game tournament coming up!"

Gumi's POV

I yanked the strap of my goggles over my head. Rin always told me they looked ridiculous, but WHATEVER! I can choose what I wear!

My eyes lingered over the picture on my dresser, which was cluttered with a bunch of figurines and test tubes. Sure, I may also be a science geek AND an otaku, but still! I got time for lots of stuff! Anyway! It was of me and Rin, a couple years back. We were smiling and we probably looked really ridiculous. I picked it up and sighed. Well, those were the days.

I still couldn't really believe that MIKU, of all people, heard about a video game tournament before me and Rin!

_Flashback, 10 minutes earlier_

"Seriously? A new one?" I could barely hold my excitement. I was always looking for tournaments where I could kick everyone's butts, but Rin always had to show up and beat me before that happened.

"Yeah! And Miku, of all people, heard about it first!" I couldn't help but snicker.

"_Miku_? Really?"

"Yeah, I know! Ridiculous, but whatever, it's still a tournament, so who cares?"

_End flashback_

I sighed again. I was going to be heading to the arcade with Rin, but that wasn't until at least a bit later.

"Hey Gumi! Ya hungry?" my brother Gakupo called from downstairs.

"No, I'm fine!" I yelled back. Ah, Gaku's really caring... even though he's an idiot most of the time.

I crawled under my bed and found my photo album. It was full of pictures from before. I opened it, for old times' sake.

The pictures were pretty repetitive for a while. Me and Rin, Rin, me, sometimes Miku. I flipped to the back, where the weirdest picture of all was.

There was a boy, who looked so much like Rin it was scary. He was messing with Rin's hair, Rin looking like she was gonna pummel him. I was off to the side, laughing. I sighed again.

Len Kagamine was his name. See, he's even got the same last name as Rin! It's freaky! I remember when he moved away, some two years ago.

_Flashback, two years ago_

"Well, guess this is it, then." Len stood in front of the moving truck with his suitcase. "Hope to see you around sometime."

Rin was crying, which was totally not normal for her. I was kinda sniffing myself, but I had pulled my goggles over my eyes so he wouldn't see the tears.

He hugged us both, looking strong but I knew he would break down any second. Then he walked away, leaving us on the street.

_End flashback_

We were extremely sappy back then. I hated it. But I don't think he even remembers us anymore. I know Rin doesn't.

I slammed the album shut and tossed it back under my bed. _Oh god, the memories are coming back, why?_

Plus, I think I've seen him around school. If it's really him, I may have to pummel him later.

"Gumi! Rin's here!" Gakupo called up. My head shot up.

"Coming!" I dashed out of the room, leaving the picture on the floor.

**A/N: WHY IS IT SO HORRIBLE? I DON'T GET IT WRYYYY!**

**I told you it'd be lame. But who cares?**

**Sappy background here. It's horrible.**


	5. We Have Officially Started The Plan

**A/N: Before I say anything, first, thank you for the response! But I am really serious, I DO get really busy during the week. I am trying to update as many times as possible, but it's just not possible to update, like, every DAY. Okay? Please understand.**

**And another thing, in response to kagaminevii: NO, THERE ARE NO LOVE SQUARES OR ANYTHING. IT JUST MAKES THE WHOLE THING COMPLICATED.**

**Enough of my rant.**

**Oh, more text format is used here. If you get confused, remember this: year/month/day. It's in June just because I don't want a huge time skip.**

**SONG OF TEH UPDATE: Yoake no Inori-Uta Utane/Defoko**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm asking for the ownership of Vocaloid this Christmas. I'm pretty sure all I'm gonna get is a flimsy card.**

Chapter 5

Kaito's POV

**From: **Miku Hatsune

**To: **Kaito Shion

**Sent: **11/6/25 at 12:05 P.M.

**phase 1 complete. rin's now goin 2 arcade.**

**From: **Kaito Shion

**To: **Miku Hatsune

**Sent: **11/6/25 at 12:06 P.M.

**len's goin there too. seemed pretty convinced. shud we follow?**

**From: **Miku Hatsune

**To: **Kaito Shion

**Sent: **11/6/25 at 12:06 P.M.

**well, duh! meet u there at say, 12:15?**

**From: **Kaito Shion

**To: **Miku Hatsune

**Sent: **11/6/25 at 12:06 P.M.

**sure thing**

I gave a sly smile, which was not normal for me, what with my laid-back personality and all, and snapped my phone shut. Just perfect. Even though it makes no sense to get them riled up with video games to make them STOP. Oh well, apparently Miku's a genius. Gotta trust a genius.

Earlier-Len's POV

So there I was, lounging on the couch with my 3DS, when a paper fell out of nowhere over my face. I swore and pulled it off.

"Alright, what's the big idea? Where the hell did this come from?" I yelled out, even though I was sure no one would hear me.

Silence.

I shook my head and gave the paper a quick look. My eyes would have bulged out of my head if I was a fish; I was that surprised.

Sure, it may have been cheaply colored, and it looked like it was done with crayons, but still! Big news!

So I grabbed my coat and basically rushed out the door, not bothering to tie my shoes. Until I tripped over my shoelace a block later.

"Fuck this," I swore under my breath, bending over and stuffing the laces inside my shoes.

Normal POV

**Text to: **Kaito Shion

**From: **Miku Hatsune

**Sent: **11/6/25 at 12:28 P.M.

**where r u ? D:**

**To: **Miku Hatsune

**From: **Kaito Shion

**Sent: **11/6/25 at 12:29 P.M.

**sry, got caught in traffic. apparently there wus a crash +every1 wus crowdin around.**

**To: **Kaito Shion

**From: **Miku Hatsune

**Sent: **11/6/25 at 12:29 P.M.

**u idiot! u cudve found another way! wutev. rins here w/a friend, + len just came rushing in. hurry!**

**To: **Miku Hatsune

**From: **Kaito Shion

**Sent: **11/6/25 at 12:30 P.M.

**fiiiine. *hmph***

**A/N: I feel like cutting off there. An ending like that is just funny. :D**

**This chapter has boosted the rating to T. Just cuz.**

**RIN AND LEN WILL INTERACT NEXT CHAPTER. RIN REMEMBERS SLIGHTLY WHILE LEN DOESN'T AT ALL. Caps lock is fun.**

**REVIEW. PLEASE. And check out my poll too? Thank yuuu~**


End file.
